


Affection (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Star Wars Pet Owner AU - [MSDBO Pet-Owner AU] [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Human!Ahsoka, MSDBO Pet-Owner AU, Neko!Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan is an Egyptian Mau, Semi Animal AU - Some are animals some are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Kitty!Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sharing a moment. Ahsoka’s farther, Anakin, is frustrated that Palpatine is still trying to get him to work for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU between @Kiarafan2 and I.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used this image for a reference: data.whicdn.com/images/25201195/large.jpg


End file.
